menofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer IV
Panzer IV (Panzer IV tanken de wikipedia) El Panzerkampfwagen IV (Pz.Kpfw. IV), comúnmente conocido como el Panzer IV , fue un tanque mediodesarrollado en la Alemania nazi en la década de 1930 y utilizado ampliamente durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Su designación inventario artillería era Sd.Kfz. 161. Diseñado como un tanque de infantería de apoyo, el Panzer IV no fue pensado originalmente para participar enemigo armadura esa función fue realizada por el más ligero Panzer III . Sin embargo, con los defectos de la pre-guerra doctrina cada vez más evidente y en el rostro de soviéticos T-34 tanques , el Panzer IV pronto asumió el papel de lucha contra el tanque de su prima cada vez más obsoleto. El tanque más ampliamente fabricado y desplegado alemana de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el Panzer IV fue utilizado como la base para muchos otros vehículos de combate, incluyendo el Sturmgeschütz IV tanque destructor , el Wirbelwind autopropulsados arma antiaérea , y el Brummbär auto- arma automotor , entre otros. Robusto y fiable, entró en servicio en todos los teatros de combate que involucran Alemania, y tiene la distinción de ser el único tanque alemán a permanecer en producción continua durante toda la guerra, con más de 8.800 producidos entre 1936 y 1945. Las actualizaciones y modificaciones de diseño, a menudo realizadas en respuesta a la aparición de nuevos aliados tanques, extendió su vida útil. Generalmente estos. Significado un aumento de la protección del Panzer IV de la armadura o mejorar sus armas, a pesar de que durante los últimos meses de la guerra con necesidad urgente de Alemania para la rápida reposición de las pérdidas, cambios de diseño también incluyó medidas retrógradas para simplificar y acelerar la fabricación In-Game In-game the Panzer IV is well-priced in Multiplayer (15 points for the ausf G.) and has an effective main gun, the KwK 40, which is powerful enough to penetrate most medium tanks from combat ranges. The ausf G. has acceptable frontal armour (50mm) but is not sloped like the armour of the T-34 or M4 Sherman, which means shots are less likely to ricochet(bounce off) the armour. However, the Panzer IV has a lower profile which means it is harder to target and hit, but also can go 'hull-down' more easily; i.e. placing the tank behind some higher ground, only exposing the turret to the enemy. It is advisable to purchase 1 or 2 Pz. IV Gs at the start of the game, then save up for a Tiger or Panther. Varients The Panzer IV was constantly modified during the war, 3 of these are included in Men of War (excluding the Wirbelwin) Panzer IV Ausf E. The Panzer IV Ausf E supports a 75mm howitzer, more suited to infantry support then proper tank engagements, and as such will struggle to penetrate the common M4 Sherman and T-34 tanks. Panzer IV Ausf G. A further varient of the Ausf E. The Ausf G mounts a long 75mm anti-tank gun, and can now engage tanks of its own level, but is still vulnerable to anti-tank guns. Panzer IV Ausf H. The brand new varient of the Ausf G, the Ausf H still has the same main gun as its predecessors, but now has side skirts (Schürzen) on its turret and hull, making it more effective against AT rifles and to some extent AT guns. Category:Tanques